1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting structure for slot paper in a motor stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mounting structure for slot paper in a motor stator includes a stator core, an upper end insulator, a lower end insulator, and slot paper, in which the upper end insulator and the lower end insulator are mounted on two end surfaces of the stator core, respectively. The stator core includes a stator yoke, stator teeth, and stator slots. The slot paper is embedded in the slots. The slot paper, the upper end insulator, and the lower end insulator provide insulation for the stator, thereby enabling the coil winding to be insulatedly spaced from the stator core.
For conventional brushless motors, a plurality of components is protruded from the end insulation portion into the slots to press or clamp the slot paper, which, however, makes the slot volume decreased and reduces the filling ratio of the stator slots, i.e. ratio of space filled by stator windings, thereby affecting the overall performance of the motor.